


I Hear Only Children's Laughter

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2 part story, Catholic School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 part shortfic. Cronus is a misbehaving teenager sent to a catholic school so that he'll straighten up. Kankri is the son of a preacher who disagrees with his father's teachings for various reasons. They are brought together for various reasons, but will they learn to live with each other's differences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear Only Children's Laughter

If there was one place Cronus didn’t want to go, it was Catholic school. He knew for a fact his parents didn’t give two shits where he went to school, but after getting multiple reports back from his parents about “that boy of his,” they decided that was enough.

Cronus tried to keep it a secret from his friends, but word traveled fast among the sleepy suburban town that Cronus Ampora lived, and pretty soon everyone knew where he was going to school next year.

“Finishing school?” asked Rufioh. “Dawg, isn’t that a little harsh, even for you.”

Damara spat something in Japanese and handed Rufioh the blunt she had been smoking. 

“She’s right. You should finish up the year here, not at some stuffy private school.” 

“Naw, man. It’s all good. Before you know it I’ll be smoking after church and banging the preacher’s daughter,” Cronus said.

“If you say so, man,” Rufioh said. Damara shrugged. 

The next day Cronus was already on the road. His parents had sent him on the bus all by himself to the Catholic school that he would be spending the rest of his days at. It was only two towns over, anyway. He was told to wear the uniform when he arrived, but he wasn’t wearing the vest and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top and untucked. He would be damned if he would dress like a complete prude just to follow their rules. 

When he arrived there, he was just unloading his bags when he was caught off guard by one of the teachers.

“Not proper uniform. Two demerits to you, and it’s your first day here. You’ll have to work harder, young man.”

“So twelve points from Gryffindor, huh? I see how it is,” Cronus said.

“Young man,” she said, “You are getting seriously out of line-”

“Neophyte, that’s enough,” said another man. He was tall and imposing and wore preacher’s robes. “You must be the new student here,” Cronus nodded. He pointed towards a cluster of buildings towards the left, and Cronus’s eyes followed where he was pointing. “Dorms are that way. You’ll be my son’s roommate. Please try not to make too much trouble.”

Cronus almost wanted to ask if he had a daughter, but given the impression he just made, that question would be saved for another time. He slung his guitar case over his shoulder and rolled his luggage towards the dorm rooms.

When he got to his new room, someone was already there. He was sitting on the bed across from Cronus with a laptop, furiously typing something out. He wore a red sweater and was a little bit chubby, with a tanned skin tone. When he saw Cronus, a spark of recognition flitted across his face. He looked up, and his eyes were impossibly amber, almost red in color.

“Oh, you must be my new roommate,” he said. He shoved his laptop to the side, stood up, and stuck out his hand for a handshake. “I’m Kankri, and it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

Cronus slapped the palm of his hand in a high five. “Sup, I’m Cronus.”

Kankri frowned, a sour look spreading over his face. He was obviously itching to call Cronus out on it but he said nothing more. Cronus had finished unpacking by now and was tuning his guitar.

“Classes aren’t finished by now, you know,” Kankri said. 

“I saw the schedule. I say I have about 15 minutes to play this baby and then I can make it to class,” Cronus smirked.

Kankri couldn’t argue, and he certainly seemed happy, so he just sat back and watched Cronus play. He hunched over the guitar, strumming chord after chord. He might not be any less problematic, but when he played guitar he seemed different, somehow.

In a while, they packed up their books and headed to class. On their way out the door, Kankri caught a glimpse of Cronus slipping a pack of cigarettes and his phone into his pocket on his way to his first class of the day. He sighed. Soon, Cronus would learn. But as for now, he wouldn’t be the one to teach him.

**Author's Note:**

> just take it


End file.
